Broadcast companies may use telestrator systems to enhance the viewing experience for users watching video on various devices. For example, a user may be watching a football game that is being broadcast to a television. During the broadcast, announcers describe the events that occur during the football game. To help the user understand the events, an announcer may use a telestrator system to annotate video during the broadcast of the football game. For example, the announcer uses the telestrator system to circle certain players or illustrate how a play occurred. This may help the user to better understand what is occurring in the video. The telestrator system is part of a broadcasting system that delivers video to the user and is not accessible to the user. Thus, the telestrations are sent with the video to the user.
In another example, a user may interact with a document displayed on a computing device. The web page displays specific links or images that a user can select. By selecting one of the links or images, the user may be shown more information, such as selecting a link may cause another web page to be displayed. However, selecting the image may only show a larger version of the same image. Although a user can access more information using the links or images, this type of interaction limits the ability of the user to receive additional information. For example, the links are hard-coded and the user is restricted in receiving only a web page that is associated with the link, or if a picture is selected, only a larger image is displayed.